


Afterthoughts

by Shoujo_Nosferatu



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Aftermath, Character Study, F/M, Gen, just character rambling again really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujo_Nosferatu/pseuds/Shoujo_Nosferatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the battle with Giygas is won, Ness sits and gathers his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthoughts

I walked Paula home. We coulda teleported but, I don’t know. I didn’t want to. I was tired and I didn’t want to do any psychic stuff right then. And it was really nice out, and everything was so quiet, and there were birds chirping, and I just. I didn’t want her to leave, yet. So we took the bus instead.

She, uhm. She held my hand. I don’t—know, what it means. I think we both just. After what happened, it was nice to hold someone’s hand. Like so you were still sure they were there.

(Jeff saw us and made a really stupid comment about us getting married or whatever, and Paula threatened to light him on fire, and that was pretty funny.)

It didn’t hurt, getting put into a robot. Jeff told me later that, aside from the circumstances, it was probably one of the coolest things that had ever happened to him. It was clunky to move in, though, like wearing a really big body suit. It was hard to tell where you were and we couldn’t really feel a lot of things. I don’t know. It’s hard to describe. I think the weirdest part was seeing these machines all crumpled up and remembering that they were your friends.

(I’m really glad Jeff and his dad are gonna try to work on stuff together. Though I hope he doesn’t get too busy, because I still wanna hang out.)

I thought about Pokey. I don’t. Know how to feel, about him, anymore. I used to hate him. And I felt bad for him, once. None of the other kids would play with him. They’d make fun of him because he was fat, but people did that to me sometimes too, so I didn’t care. I invited him to play baseball with us and all the guys groaned at me. So then I’d just play with him myself.

I don’t know. Sometimes it was fun but sometimes I think about stuff we did and I hate myself for what I let him get away with. Stuff that was funny then just seems… really messed up, now. I dunno what got into me (I do know what it is, I know because I met it in Magicant, and it was cynical and violent and angry and full of hate) but it really came out around Pokey. I dunno. We were both that way.

I remember when we used to play video games at my house. Picky would come over too but Pokey’d never let him play and we only have the two controllers so he’d just watch.

I met up with Picky after I came back. Before everybody figured out that Pokey was gone. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I wanted to tell him—about his brother, I mean, but. I didn’t know how.

He knows, now, but he doesn’t talk about it much. Or about his dad, or his mom’s new boyfriend. He comes over all the time though. Mom even sets a spot for him at the table. Sometimes he and Tracy play together but a lot of times he wants to hang out with me, and, I dunno. I always let him because I figure, somebody needs to be his big brother now. And it might as well be me.

(At night sometimes I wonder what Giygas did to Pokey. When we finally caught up with him he looked all wrong. His skin was grey and his hair was all pale and stringy. Dr. Andonuts told us that living things can’t pass through time but Pokey had, which. I just don’t know what Giygas did. Did that mean he wasn’t….)

Before I wanted everything back the way it was but it’s still weird, now, to walk around Onett by myself and to see everybody and have everything be. Okay.

(I passed Frank, once, over by the arcade, and when he saw me he smiled and nodded at me and I didn’t know what to do so I just kinda waved. It’s still weird that he’s so nice to me when he tried to stab me, before, but he’s got a new job now so maybe he’s alright.)

I have nightmares, still. About Giygas. And—well. A lot of stuff. Almost every night. I haven’t told anybody except Paula. She said she does, too. I worry sometimes that I’m just dreaming, because none of what’s real _feels_ real, and I’m scared that one day I’m going to be lying in bed trying sleep and I’m going to hear him inside my head, again. Screaming. I’m scared that he’s not really gone. That someday he’ll come back.

We talked, a bit, Paula and I. On our walk home I mean. About Jeff and Pu and all the stuff we did. Like when it was just me and her climbing into the Runaway Five’s van, and Lucky and Gorgeous started playing so loud we couldn’t hear ourselves worry about what would come next, and we stuck our heads out the windows and sang along as loud as we could even though we didn’t really know the words. I kinda miss that.

We talked about Giygas a little bit, too. But I didn’t really want to and I still don’t. I don’t know. It seems like to the whole world the whole thing never happened, everything’s just like it was before, and it’s weird and I don’t know, I just, want to pretend that, too.

She never did tell me that thing she was gonna tell me before, that she forgot. I’m gonna remind her the next time I see her.


End file.
